narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amai Kōmyō
, , , , |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=N/a |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=10 |age-part2=16 |height-part1=4ft |height-part2=5ft |weight-part1=120lbs |weight-part2=220lbs |rank-part1=Genin |rank-part2=Jōnin |classification=Jinchūriki~Hachibi of the Cloud, Sage, Sensor Type |occupations= Leader of the Octopus Force |nature type= Water Release, Lightning Release, Yang Release |unique traits=Tailed Beast Transformations, Unmoveable Will, Sage Transformation, Capable of producing Ink |academy age=6 |affiliations=Land of Lightning, Kumogakure no Sato |teams= |clan=Kōmyō Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |jutsu= }} Amai Kōmyō (甘い光明, Kōmyō Amai) is a shinobi of Kumogakure's Kōmyō clan. He became the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails on the day of his promotion to Jōnin— A fate that subjected him to the expectation of his peers' and harsh trials from the Raikage at the time. As the jinchūriki, there would be a certain responsibility in where he, like his fellow jinchūriki, could only have to keep himself in check, for the young shinobi possesses one of the most powerful weapons that could change the tide in the Shinobi World for the worse or better. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a herald both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the Golden Octopus of the Hidden Cloud (金蛸雲隠れの里たこ, Kumogakure no Kogane Tako) for those who faced the shinobi, would describe him as a golden-like Shinobi who could manifest two octopus-like tails. 'Personality' The young Kōmyō was described to be so full of energy, displaying such energy into his classes at the Academy, becoming one of the top students straight out from Kumogakure no Sato. Unlike his peers' around his age, he had displayed a certain maturity in the way he speaks, behaves and even think. It wasn't a surprise that he would, eventually be chosen to become the Eight-Tails' Jinchūriki due to the temperate of his, making it harder for the Gyūki to tempt its host into giving the beast complete control. It would be a surprise to many who would hear a simple but absurd sentence of that they wouldn't expect to hear from a Jinchūriki. Amai stated that he, after becoming the Eight-Tails' Jinchūriki, had found his purpose in life and felt freer than before. The reason why this would be odd to hear from a Jinchūriki because the previous hosts before him, would compare their existence to a caged bird unable to move anywhere they wished. So this would be something pleasant to hear from someone like him because of the mindset of his over him being a Jinchūriki. Because of this drive and mindset, it was more difficult for the Hachibi to corrupt what doesn't exist in the child, making it harder for him to lose control of himself, furthering his purpose of becoming the Eight-Tails' Jinchūriki. 'Appearance' Amai, sporting a neon green hair, are usually described to be slim yet muscular under the clothes, surprise to many who had caught a glimpse of. With him in his usual white as pale clothes, with two notable part added onto the clothes; one is the black bandage wrapped around his waist, keeping his shirt from being free, on the other hand, he had his pouch has a striking pattern, similar to an ox, on the side, symbolizing his status as a host to an Ox-like entity of chakra. 'Background' 'Early Childhood' Amai Kōmyō had a normal childhood for the most part, for he was raised in a model-like family of three. , his mother—like her name suggests, she was someone who could be extremely protective over her children—who would go miles for Amai to ensure that he would be content with his living, prompting that she was pampering him to a severe extent, on the other hand. —like the name, suggests, he was a kind of man who you could expect to be a strict man who had been known for his absolute resilience to things that would send grown men crying, ran back to their mother—A trait that was inherited by his own offsprings—Amai was absolutely gracious for his parents and that he wouldn't wish for any change. At the time, Amai was about a year old when the Land of Lightning was being invaded by their enemies, causing the Kumogakure to dispatch powerful shinobi in response to the invasion. Amongst them was a unit that was once known as the due to the unmovable will and stamina they possessed, his parents were apart of that notorious unit, preventing the enemies from stealing the Hachibi of the Cloud, from the father who was, at the time, the Eight-Tails' Jinchūriki. A feat performed by his parents was noted and awarded with a bountiful amount of Ryō where they would retire to a family life where they would be there for their son's growth and all. This wasn't something that could be forgotten as since he could be aware. He was always asked by random villagers to say thanks to his parents for saving the village from an army of opposing shinobi—Something that inspired him to become just like his parents, someone who could have strength and abilities to protect his village! 'Becoming the Eight-Tails' Jinchūriki' Given the unique situation laid out for him, driven him more to seek for more skills so that incident wouldn't happen ever again— Aligning his goal to become a capable Ninja, with advancing in the Shinobi System, moving ahead in ranks, accomplishing countless missions. Because of the number of successes from his missions, it gave a great boost in his Ninja Career as well as reputation to become a capable Jōnin, only a year after becoming a Chūnin, at 16. He was recruited into a special unit, Ox Unit of Kumogakure's ANBU Division where his drive and devotion were put in use. There, he had gained and advanced forward into the hierarchy of ANBU where he then replaced his leader, becoming a capable leader of the Ox Unit. With his management and abilities put in use, utilizing the unique skills of every member in the Unit without squashing their potential. Because of how effective the Ox Unit was under his leadership, his accomplishments weren't unnoticed by the Raikage and the Council in the Kumogakure no Sato, obtaining an incredible amount of skills involved in Espionage, hunting Missing-Nin, and more. Given the fact that he had been so devoted and accomplished a quite amount of missions weren't unnoticed by the Raikage. This mindset, as well as his capabilities displayed in his Ninja Career, he was chosen to become a Jinchūriki. And so, this is how he became the Eight-Tails' host, leaving behind an Iron Armour Seal, which is located on the area where the heart is. After the first few months of the Tailed Beast sealed inside him, Amai had decided to engage the beast in a long conversation between him and the Bijū for a month straight without a sign of stopping. He managed to break the beast down, convincing it to grant him the free reins over the chakra it possesses. At the best, he could only manifest and control two of the tentacles tails, which can be quite helpful in his combat—At the same time, had changed the OX Unit to Octopus Force, a name to symbolize the octopus tails he possesses. 'Abilities and Jinchūriki Prowess' 'Ninjutsu' 'Nature Transformation' 'Taijutsu' 'Summoning Jutsu and Space-Time Ninjutsu' 'Intelligence' 'Stats' 'Trivia' *Inspired by the lore of Genbu, hence the turtle island summoning which required a massive amount of chakra, but because of his status as a Jinchūriki and of the insane amount of chakra Eight-Tails given to the host, it was doable. *The character was born from an idea that the character is to be completely opposite to the personage of naivety which the name Amai stood for. **Furthering the reason on why I chose the name. I was trying to stick with the name theme in the Kumogakure no Sato—several shinobi have names based on adjectives reflecting their personalities such as Omoi (thought), Samui (cold), and Darui (dull) for example. 'Quotes' *''"I am"''